


Maintenance Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Farting, Other, Trapped in altmode, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Rodimus should've stayed at the base today.





	Maintenance Issues

Rodimus sighed as he folded down into his sleek sports car mode and took off, engine roaring. It felt so good to finally get out of what had to have been the world's most boring meeting. Ultra Magnus had droned on and on about stupid rules and pathetic cautions to do when driving out in the roads. “Don't drive on an overfull tank. Don't rev your engine too loudly, don't play inappropriate songs, don't”, He was cut off by a loud gurgle from his fuel tank. Alright, maybe Magnus was right about not driving around on such a full tank.

Rodimus winced as loud rumble came from his tank before a large cloud of black smoke exploded from his exhaust, and he whimpered in embarrassment. “This isn't normal!” He sped up, and turned off the dirt road, wanting to make sure that no-one else would be on the receiving end of his ghastly backfires. He shuddered as his tank rumbled again, before another loud blast erupted from his exhaust and he whined in embarrassment again as more gas leaked out of his exhaust. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take of this! This was mortifying!

He breathed a sigh of relief as his tank went silent and all the growling noises stopped. Finally! He turned around and drove onto the road, merging into traffic before hissing slightly. When had it been so hot? He felt like he was melting in this heat and his dash thermostat read a scorching 125F! A few moments it was cold, now it was the same as being next to a roaring furnace. He growled as turned onto a two lane road and then abruptly stopped as he hit rush hour traffic. Great. What was he meant to do now?

He watched as the traffic built up and he grunted as his tank began gurgling. He began to blush as humans rolled their windows down to try and cool off in the heatwave, some of them making comments about the noise. He shivered and tried to hold it in but it was no use. With a loud blast, a massive dark grey cloud burst out his already abused exhaust, to the shrieks of several humans who were startled by the sound, before the complaining began. Rodimus sank low on his axles as the comments started. He felt so damn embarrassed! 

“Hey, that car should be taken in for an MOT if it's going to belch out exhaust fumes like that, or it should be scrapped!” A female human yelled, before a milkshake was thrown at Rodimus, the top of it popping off, before it went all over the mech, who whimpered in embarrassment, before another backfire rumbled out of him, hitting a young couple who were walking next to him, causing the two to yell in disgust as it covered their outfits. Rodimus just wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him whole right now. He felt so disgusted! 

“Hey! Talking to you, asshole! You either fix this car of scrap it!” He snapped, before his wife stormed up next to him. He hoped that she would be calm, but she had a face like thunder. He shifted a bit and winced a bit as several new dents appeared in his side, followed by a hiss as one of his tyres was slashed. “You son of a bitch!” He whimpered as more gas built up and was forced out of his exhaust, causing the couple to growl and storm off, complaining that their new outfits were ruined beyond repair.

Rodimus sighed, thinking that the worst was over. However, he shuddered as the traffic moved barely an inch and a loud gurgle came from within him. He sighed, thinking that it was just gas. On the contrary, his waste tank was full, and it needed to be emptied. He groaned as the needle for his waste tank began to go from empty to full rather quickly, until it was past full and pressing against the wall, which began to bend it. Rodimus groaned as a little leaked onto the floor, and he desperately tried to control it, redirecting it hastily. 

He let out a loud bang as the fluid sprayed out of his vents, soaking his interior, causing him to accidentally cancel the misdirection, which made the fluid soak his interior and spray over the car behind him, electing two gasps from the human females he had accidentally soaked. This was rewarded by several things being thrown at him, which made him lose control once more and backfire, the smoke spewing over the car. He received several new dents from that, and sighed as he was able to finally get going. He sighed as he turned onto the clear road. 

A loud bang startled him as his flattened tyre hit the pavement and burst, causing him to spin and have to correct himself, which ended with him spinning into a deep pit of mud. His engine roared, before several loud bangs were heard and smoke spewed from his exhaust and his overworked engine, which had been taking the brunt of the abuse from the rocks to Rodimus trying not to backfire and embarrass himself further. He huffed in embarrassment and disgust as the sloppy mud coated the lower half of his altmode. How could this day possibly get any worse?

That question was soon answered by a very loud rumble from his tank. It seemed that the gas wasn't all gone after all. His whole altmode shuddered as the gas tried to force its way out of poor mech's abused pipe, before Rodimus hiccuped, causing the gas to blast into his interior, soaking into his seats, with the force of it blowing open his doors, allowing the mud to trail in and soak his interior. With a defeated sigh, he slammed his doors shut and growled at the mess in his now ruined cabin. He really needed to be fixed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write! Big thanks to stuffedart for helping me come up with the plot! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
